1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit layout and, more particularly, to an illuminating circuit for a lighting apparatus, such as a lamp or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional lighting apparatus comprises a plurality of circuits to provide an illuminating function. Each of the circuits includes a light emitting element, such as an LED. When one of the circuits fails and produces blink or flick, the user has to turn off the light emitting elements of all of the circuits for repair or replacement of the broken light emitting element of the respective circuit, thereby affecting the illuminating function of the lighting apparatus, and thereby causing inconvenience to the user.